Straight, perfectly aligned, long hair is seen by many people as attractive. The present application discloses formulations for aligning hair, preventing hair frizzing and decreasing the volume of hair.
Certain dendritic polymers have been suggested for use in the context of personal care.
WO 01/17485 discloses the use of dendritic molecules to style hair, leave-in formulations are preferred particularly hair styling compositions such as hairsprays.
WO97/14404 describes personal wash compositions containing an anionic surfactant as a cleaning agent and a cationic dendrimer as a mildness aid. The preferred cationic dendrimers are polyamidoamine (PAMAM) dendrimers prepared by sequential reactions of ethylenediamine and methyl acrylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,519 relates to keratolytic or anti-acne compositions in which the keratolytic or anti-acne agent (e.g. salicylic acid) is complexed with a starburst dendrimer of the PAMAM type.
EP 0 880 961 and EP 880 962 describe anti-solar preparations for protection of skin and hair containing a hyperbranched or dendrimeric polyamino-polymer such as hyperbranched polyethyleneimine.
EPO 884 047 relates to the use of polyamine polymers, which may be hyperbranched or dendrimeric, as antioxidant agents for cosmetic or dermatological compositions.
WO 99/32076 and WO 99/32540 concern the use of certain specific disulphide-functionalised hyperbranched polymers and dendrimers in cosmetics and pharmaceuticals as thickening or gelling agents or as film-forming agents.
EP 0 815 827 describes cosmetic compositions for treating hair with a cosmetic base containing at least one dendrimer or dendrimer conjugate. These dendrimers are referred to as poly(iminopropane-1,3-diyl) dendrimers with nitrile or amino terminal groups.